A la discrétion du Directeur
by Beth0389
Summary: 500 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Le plus grand retrait de points de l'histoire de Poudlard. Pourtant le Directeur semble tenir à ce qu'Hermione récupère ces points perdus... de la manière la plus difficile possible. Mais encore faudrait-il savoir 'pourquoi'. Post-DH - Ne tient pas compte du prologue


**A la discrétion du Directeur **

**Avant-propos :**

Je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfiction par moi-même, mais j'en ai lu de nombreuses et celle-ci m'a fait une très grande impression. Ce n'est pas une histoire facile, les thèmes abordés sont crus, la violence est autant morale que physique. Je m'attends par avance à ce qu'elle pose des difficultés à certains lecteurs, aussi je dirais simplement "âme sensible, passe ton chemin".

C'est également ma première traduction, et je dois remercier chaleureusement DesertC pour m'avoir autorisée à diffuser sa création auprès du public francophone.

De même, un grand remerciement à ma bêta, Fastlight, sans qui cette traduction serait bancale ou au mieux pas folichonne.

Histoire originale : DesertC

Langue originale : anglais – At the Headmaster's Discretion

Note de DesertC : Cela fait un moment que ce Severus voulait faire parler de lui. Il est encore plus sombre que dans mes précédentes fictions, considérez-vous comme prévenus. La vérité, c'est que je ne serai pas capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre tant qu'il n'aura pas été capable de s'exprimer complètement. Cela étant dit, je comprendrai que certaines personnes ne veuillent pas être impliquées dans cette histoire. Un Severus sombre signifie aussi des relations sexuelles indécentes. Mais si vous êtes de la partie, suivez-moi dans cette nouvelle aventure… DSxx

Merci de noter que cette fic contient des scènes à caractère sexuel explicite. Lecteurs majeurs (plus de 18 ans) uniquement.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas de droits sur Harry Potter ni sur les personnages/objets/lieux créés par J. K. Rowling. Je ne perçois aucun revenu de mes fanfictions ou de mes traductions.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Directeur **

Ce n'était que des livres. De l'encre sur de la fibre. Vingt-six lettres arrangées ensemble formant des mots qui coulent, restent ou roulent dans la bouche et dans la tête de ceux qui les lisent. Mais chacun d'entre eux constituait aussi une expression, une manifestation - toujours personnelle – du besoin primitif humain de communiquer. Et quelle que soit l'intention de l'auteur, les mots se livrent entièrement. Toujours.

Hermione Granger était accro. Elle se laissait emporter facilement. L'anticipation était souvent suffisante. La promesse d'être initiée à quelque chose de nouveau grâce aux mots d'un autre… elle trouvait cela à la fois intellectuellement exaltant et viscéralement excitant. Mais le seul fait de lire, en soi, la transportait plus loin encore. Elle était capable d'absorber purement et simplement certains livres, son esprit rendu réceptif par la délicate caresse d'un talentueux magicien des mots. Ils l'emportaient rapidement, et elle revenait de son enlèvement littéraire changée, souvent avec de nouveaux souvenirs, inscrits de manière si vive qu'ils semblaient être les siens, de nouvelles compréhensions dans lesquelles puiser sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. C'étaient des raccourcis pour expérimenter, pour vivre, qui étaient parfois, pour Hermione, meilleurs que la vie elle-même.

Mais quand un livre la mettait au défi, comme celui-ci, les mots agaçant, cachant si jalousement leur sens qu'ils requéraient de multiples lectures pour révéler leurs secrets, alors elle était désespérément mordue. Son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle était à la fois infectée, et emprisonnée. Et elle accueillait volontiers ce sentiment - se sentir happée dans un monde si profond et puissant, si sauvage qu'elle en ressortait avec des cicatrices. C'était ces preuves évidentes de souffrance qu'elle recherchait. Mais aussi de guérison. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin des deux.

* * *

Pressés contre sa cage thoracique, les angles pointus du livre poussaient Hermione à l'action, insufflant une urgence bien réelle dans ses pas fatigués. C'était mardi soir après tout. Ou plutôt mercredi matin. Le couvre-feu de 21h était passé depuis belle lurette, complètement oublié. L'air dans le sous-sol de la cafétéria, était chargé, lourd et électrique. L'heure n'avait aucune importance. Pas plus que le risque qu'elle encourait à être encore là. L'important, c'était le sens… l'objectif… et la transformation.

Elle s'était retrouvée au milieu des moldus. Un petit groupe. De jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes comme elle, pour la plupart, à échanger, faire des hypothèses, à mariner des pensées, des idées, dans un voyage partagé à travers des ouvrages. Et maintenant ce livre. Elle le trimballait, le pressant fortement contre ses côtes. Elle aurait pu réduire sa taille mais le fardeau lui semblait approprié tel quel. À la place, elle l'avait dissimulé sous sa robe métamorphosée - d'une manière qui lui permettait de se mêler à eux, de perdre son statut magique juste le temps d'un soir.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui importait tant, Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Il avait toujours été clair pour elle qu'une sorcière valait plus qu'un moldu. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle voulait être les deux. Appartenir aux deux mondes. Le sortilège d'Amnésie de ses parents et sa rupture avec ses amis d'enfance l'avaient coupée de ce qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme ses racines indélébiles. Et les moqueries à l'égard des Sangs-de-Bourbes/Moldus n'avaient servi qu'à consolider son indignation profonde.

Elle avait cherché des occasions de renouer des liens. Cafés moldus, librairies, bibliothèques. Il y avait eu de brèves rencontres… des regards échangés au-dessus d'une tasse de café fumante, ou glissant sur elle comme sur les pages en papier glacé d'un magazine. Parfois, elle sortait de sa peau d'antisociale pour s'engager dans une conversation futile. Elle appréciait les gens – et encore plus les regarder. Elle était, en fait, une observatrice accomplie. Mais elle en voulait plus.

L'affiche, par hasard, avait été placardée sur le tableau publicitaire d'un café, "_Livres au sous-sol_", invitant les âmes partageant les mêmes idées à s'unir et à apprécier les mêmes choses. Ron aurait cru qu'elle était déprimée. Harry l'aurait encouragée. Tous les deux étaient allés de l'avant - Ron vers ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une carrière plutôt prometteuse dans le Quidditch et Harry vers la formation pour devenir Auror.

Le retour d'Hermione pour sa septième année, avec seulement une poignée d'autres, lui donnait un ressenti artificiel et creux au lendemain de tant de destruction. Les leçons restaient intéressantes, mais il n'y avait plus le point de repère de ses amis - et de leur objectif commun. Elle perdait pied. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Et elle l'avait trouvé.

Ses escapades bimensuelles pouvaient sembler provocatrices, mais elles ne l'étaient pas. Elles étaient autorisées. Le Professeur McGonagall l'avait approuvé et avait même négocié un couvre-feu retardé à dix heures du soir avec le reste du personnel. Elle avait argué que le statut de Préfète-en-Chef d'Hermione devrait lui permettre de bénéficier de certains privilèges.

Mais cela avait changé deux réunions plus tôt. Elle était rentrée à 23 heures - ce qu'elle avait fait au moins à trois reprises sans incident. Sauf que cette fois là, elle s'était fait prendre. N'importe quelle personne raisonnable aurait pu la laisser s'en tirer avec un avertissement. Mais celui qui l'avait prise sur le fait n'était pas de ce genre. En réalité, elle doutait que le Professeur Rogue ait un jour été enclin à une quelconque modération.

Il s'était matérialisé hors de l'ombre, planant au-dessus d'elle comme un Détraqueur avant de lui cracher l'heure qu'il était au visage. Il empoigna son bras d'une main de fer et ne la lâcha pas avant d'être arrivé dans les quartiers du Professeur McGonagall afin de lui montrer à quel point sa confiance avait été trahie. La punition avait consisté à présenter des excuses humiliantes devant toute de l'école. En tant que Directeur, il s'était tenu avec toute son autorité à côté d'elle, ses yeux noirs semblant boire sa honte.

_Alors pourquoi avait-elle recommencé ? _

Il n'y avait pas de réponse facile. Et à ce constat, Hermione s'en trouva mortifiée. Elle ne pourrait fournir que peu d'explications au-delà son désir de satisfaire ses besoins nébuleux. Le Professeur McGonagall avait plaidé pour qu'elle se voit accorder une seconde chance avec un couvre-feu plus sévère, et elle avait trahi sa confiance… encore.

Le cœur d'Hermione cogna contre ses côtes, comme s'il essayait de l'alerter de ses torts évidents, lui rappelant à quel point elle pouvait avoir des ennuis, ou peut-être voulait-il simplement s'échapper tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Le château, enveloppé d'un anneau de brume, lui parut alors d'autant plus inquiétant. Hermione grimpa les marches de l'entrée deux par deux, sa main se posant sur la froide poignée en laiton tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

Elle espérait que l'étendue de sa violation du couvre-feu garantirait que tout le monde, à l'exception de Rusard, était endormi. Elle s'était vu attribuer une chambre personnelle au début de l'année et pouvait s'y rendre rapidement et silencieusement. Cela semblait être un plan relativement raisonnable. Jusqu'à présent.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, scrutant les ténèbres, avant de se glisser doucement dans l'ouverture. Elle avait maîtrisé l'art de se faufiler discrètement avec Harry et Ron. Même Ron était devenu assez bon. Jeter un _Asurdiato_ était toujours une option, mais la manière dont le sortilège densifiait l'air autour des objets était aisément identifiable pour une oreille avertie. Elle préférait encore se faufiler.

Sans un bruit, Hermione monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'était entraînée à amortir ses pas pour éviter que ses chaussures frottent contre le sol de pierre, ainsi le son était étouffé même à ses propres oreilles. Arrivée au sommet, elle se félicita pour ses efforts avant d'être saisie à la gorge.

"Ne. Bougez. Pas."

Elle aurait crié si elle n'avait pas été empêchée d'avaler sa salive, alors que sa gorge sifflait comme un tuyau bouché.

Elle s'étrangla.

"Miss Granger", siffla une voix dans son oreille. "Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance de vous expliquer."

Ce qui ressemblait à une baguette continuait de lui obstruer les voies respiratoires. Tournant la tête, elle sentit son souffle sur son visage mais ne pouvait rien voir.

"Je… je vous demande pardon, Monsieur le Directeur", dit-elle d'une voix râpeuse. "Je ne voulais pas…"

"Assez !"

La paume de sa main pressa douloureusement contre sa bouche.

"Vous croyez être au-delà de tout reproche… au-delà des interdits, au-delà des règles, peu importe à quel point elles ont été modifiées pour votre seul bénéfice. Votre indifférence flagrante à l'égard de cette école, à l'égard de son personnel ou de ses étudiants, pour lesquels vous devriez être un exemple à suivre, est répréhensible. Je n'ai donc d'autre choix que de vous imposer… la plus sévère sanction."

Une lumière intense l'aveugla soudain. Elle leva les mains pour protéger ses yeux mais il attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua contre le mur.

"Donnez-moi votre baguette." Ses paroles la secouèrent.

"Je ne peux pas… Elle est…"

"Où est-elle ?"

"Dans ma poche."

"La-… -quelle ?"

"Le jean. Poche arrière."

Elle se raidit alors qu'il relâchait soudainement l'un de ses poignets afin de glisser sa main derrière elle. Il aurait pu lui demander de se tourner ou simplement de récupérer elle-même sa baguette, mais il n'en fit rien, semblant déterminé à procéder lui-même à la confiscation. La sensation du Professeur Rogue s'appuyant contre elle, ses yeux noirs malveillants détaillant sa silhouette tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long du jean recouvrant ses fesses était désagréable, à la limite de la claustrophobie. Mais elle n'osa rien répliquer.

Il s'écarta soudain, la baguette d'Hermione désormais en main.

"Que transportez-vous ?"

Son souffle se coupa.

"Ce… ce n'est rien."

Il plissa des lèvres de dérision.

"Même vous n'en êtes plus là, Miss Granger."

D'un mouvement de baguette, il souleva la robe d'Hermione, révélant le livre plaqué contre ses côtes.

"Donnez-le-moi."

"Mais -"

Il repositionna rapidement sa baguette contre sa gorge. "Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un qui souhaite… négocier."

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Hermione lui tendit le livre de mauvaise grâce. Il ne le regarda pas, se concentrant pour garder sa baguette pointée contre sa jugulaire.

"À partir de maintenant, vous ne serez plus autorisée à quitter l'enceinte du collège, sous aucun prétexte. Aucune correspondance ne vous sera permise en dehors de Poudlard. Et… je retire cinq cent points à Gryffondor."

"Quoi ?!"

"Peut-être penserez-vous au-delà de vos désirs égoïstes à l'avenir." dit-il d'un sourire méprisant.

"Mais… c'est de la folie ! Je suis rentrée en retard deux fois ! J'ai dix-neuf ans, pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne suis plus une enfant !"

"Vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?"

_Remarqué_ ? Hermione se tortilla timidement alors que son regard glissait lentement sur elle.

Il s'approcha encore. "J'ai _remarqué_ que vous étiez revenue en retard _cinq_ fois. Pas deux. Vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte, Miss Granger. Je… sais… tout."

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra de désespoir. "Mais vous punissez toute la maison Gryffondor pour mes erreurs. Ce n'est pas juste."

"Ce qui n'est pas juste," il pointa son grand nez en vers elle, "c'est le fait que l'étudiante en qui il faudrait avoir le plus confiance dans cette école, qui s'est vu attribuer la plus haute position pour cette raison, qui devait être un modèle de comportement que l'on attend non seulement d'une septième année, mais d'une 'adulte' dans ses propres termes, celle qui devrait rechercher les intérêts à la fois de sa maison et de ses camarades, a choisi de rechercher ses propres intérêts à de multiples occasions, ce qui a pour conséquence la plus grande déduction de points de l'histoire de Poudlard." Sa voix, qui avait graduellement enflé, s'était soudain transformée en murmure. "Ils ont toutes les raisons de vous mépriser."

D'une dernière moue haineuse, il éteignit sa baguette et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, et pleura.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione fit profil bas. La porte de sa chambre verrouillée, elle lut, fit ses devoirs et prit quelques misérables bouchées des fondants du chaudron que Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé une semaine ou deux auparavant. Il y eut quelques coups frappés à sa porte mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait failli l'ouvrir pour Ginny jusqu'à ce que son amie mentionne les points perdus et s'écrie "Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" à travers le trou de serrure.

Elle aurait bien été voir le Professeur McGonagall mais il était clair que la Directrice de Gryffondor avait déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir après la précédente infraction au règlement d'Hermione.

Quelle que soit la manière dont elle retournait le problème, Hermione ne voyait pas d'autres solution que d'aller trouver Rogue et de le supplier de lui offrir une opportunité de se racheter. Elle ne pouvait permettre de laisser la déduction de points en l'état. C'était impossible. Elle ne serait plus capable de se montrer dans la Grande Salle et pourrait encore moins regarder les plus jeunes étudiants dans les yeux - ceux-là même qui avaient réussi, ceux qui s'étaient efforcés de faire de leur mieux pour Gryffondor, uniquement pour qu'elle gâche tout. Cette seule pensée la rendait malade.

Elle attendit une heure après que le dîner soit terminé, puis mit son uniforme scolaire. Il remettait en question sa loyauté envers l'école, elle espérait donc que cela constituerait une sorte de petite capitulation. Drapant ses épaules de sa robe de sorcière, elle se jaugea dans le miroir, cherchant à reproduire une expression des plus contrites. En dépit de son antipathie et de sa défiance à l'égard du Directeur, elle devra ravaler sa fierté et faire ce qu'on lui demande.

Peut-être même la surprendrait-il. Harry lui avait pardonné… il devait y avoir du bon dans cet homme.

* * *

"Qui est-ce ?" sa voix résonna clairement derrière la porte.

"Hermione Granger." Elle avait tenté de faire transparaître sa repentance dans sa réponse.

"Que voulez-vous ?"

"Je… heu… puis-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?"

Entendant un soupir audible, Hermione se mordit la lèvre, attendant un refus. Au lieu de cela, la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hésitante, Hermione se pencha un peu en avant, se demandant si elle était supposée entrer.

"Dépêchez-vous", claqua t'il, "à moins que vous ne souhaitiez discuter depuis le pas de porte."

Hermione se glissa rapidement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Il était assis à son bureau, écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin à l'aide d'une plume noire. Il ne releva pas la tête.

Elle attendit.

Il l'ignorait complètement, alors elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

Après une autre longue minute, il cessa d'écrire, posa sa plume sur son support et croisa les bras. Enfin, il la regarda, son expression reflétant un dédain absolu.

"Eh bien ?" Le haussement de son sourcil souligna la question.

"Oh… heu." Hermione détourna le regard, clignant des yeux pour se calmer. "Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis vraiment profondément -"

"Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas. Elles ne changeront rien."

Hermione resta figée, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de reformuler son discours en des termes qu'elle n'avait pas préparés.

"Si vous avez terminé ?" Il décroisa les bras pour reprendre sa plume.

"Non, je…" bredouilla Hermione. "J'espérais que peut-être vous me donneriez l'opportunité de… récupérer les points."

Il arrêta son geste, agitant imperceptiblement ses longs doigts avant de les replacer sous ses biceps.

"De quelle façon ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être donner des cours supplémentaires ? Ou faire des devoirs en plus ? Je pourrais même faire du ménage - votre réserve d'ingrédients à potions a peut-être besoin d'être réorganisée ou… quelque chose d'autre ? Je pourrais aider les enseignants à préparer leurs cours ou -"

"Aurait-il échappé à votre attention que c'est supposé constituer une punition ?"

Hermione sembla prise au dépourvu. "Je ne…"

"Des devoirs supplémentaires vous conduiraient indubitablement au paroxysme du désespoir, Miss Granger," la coupa t'il sarcastiquement. "Donner des cours supplémentaires vous rendrait délirante de remords."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vint.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous habillée comme ça ?"

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent alors qu'elle regardait ses vêtements avec confusion. "C'est mon uniforme."

"J'en suis conscient… Ma question est, pourquoi le portez-vous ? Aucune élève de dernière année ne porterait son uniforme à cette heure tardive."

C'était la vérité. Le porter avait été une erreur. "Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai seulement pensé -"

"Vouliez-vous me montrer quelque chose ?"

Il lui fallut un moment pour que les mots fassent leur effet. Ses yeux vacillèrent en direction de son visage impassible avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs. "Non, Monsieur."

"En êtes-vous… certaine ?"

Sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert. Son cœur battait la chamade. _Avait-elle tenté de le séduire en s'habillant ainsi ? Inconsciemment ? _Cela paraissait improbable.

Mais peut-être que c'était le cas. Le compromis. La punition.

"Je ne crois pas. Mais…"

"Mais ?" Il se décala légèrement sur son siège.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que… vous souhaiteriez voir ?" Elle s'obligea à le regarder.

Sa mâchoire roula subtilement, comme s'il suçait un bonbon. "Levez votre jupe."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent devant sa franchise. Ses mains pendaient mollement à ses côtés, ne sachant pas comment bouger, où bouger. C'était loin de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue - un niveau d'intimité qui n'avait aucun sens pour elle. C'était comme flirter avec un requin. _Pourrait-elle le faire ? Cela en valait-il la peine ?_

Elle était bien consciente qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Ils seraient tous deux marqués de façon indélébile par cet instant. _Pourrait-elle encore le regarder en face ?_

Mais ensuite, elle pensa aux étudiants – à tous les autres auxquels elle allait devoir faire face si elle n'agissait pas. Au moins, s'ils voyaient les points revenir, sachant que c'est elle qui les aurait regagnés, ils pourraient commencer à lui pardonner. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le dire à qui que ce soit. Cela resterait entre eux. Leur sale petit secret. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ses ASPICs, et qu'elle puisse lui dire avec des mots bien sentis d'aller se faire mettre.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione saisit l'avant de sa jupe et la froissa dans ses poings avant de la lever. Le tissu en laine effleura ses jambes nues alors qu'elle le soulevait lentement, s'arrêtant juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa culotte. Elle se sentit osciller sous l'effet de sa respiration laborieuse.

Ses yeux étaient posés _là_. Fixes. Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent.

Puis ses doigts, qui entouraient toujours ses bras, resserrèrent leur prise et il releva le menton. "Plus haut."

Elle ferma momentanément les yeux avant de continuer à s'exposer. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la culotte qu'elle avait mis ce matin-là. Ce pouvait être n'importe laquelle.

Tandis qu'elle relevait sa jupe, il la regarda tel un faucon, ses lèvres se pressant imperceptiblement l'une contre l'autre alors que sa culotte - noire vit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil - se révélait. Elle s'arrêta à sa taille, agrippant sa jupe dans ses poings, tellement crispés que ses articulations avaient blanchi, ses jambes se liquéfiant alors qu'il continuait à la regarder fixement. Elle n'imaginait pas que cela puisse être particulièrement fascinant, mais il la maintint dans cette position pendant une durée atrocement longue avant que son regard ne se porte à nouveau sur son visage.

"Cinq points pour Gryffondor."

Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant en laissant retomber sa jupe. "Merci."

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.

"Vingt-cinq autres points si vous… vous touchez."

"Me toucher ?" Elle essaya de décrypter son expression.

"Vous masturber."

"Oh."

"Au-dessus de moi."

"Oh."

Son second "Oh" était aigu et étranglé. _Se masturber au-dessus de lui ?_ Elle pouvait à peine supporter de lui parler. _Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était aussi désespérée ? Et ne devrait-il pas être inquiet qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un ?_ Il pourrait se retrouver totalement discrédité, perdre son poste à Poudlard. Il pourrait même faire l'objet de poursuites. _Pourquoi prendrait-il un tel risque ?_

_Mais là encore, qui la croirait ?_ Après avoir reçu l'une des pires punitions qu'on ait vu à Poudlard la veille, cela paraîtrait comme une tentative de le discréditer par vengeance. C'est ce qu'il clamerait sans aucun doute.

"Je pourrais récurer des chaudrons ?"

"Non."

"Ça ne me gêne pas de travailler dur."

"Je m'attends à ce que vous travailliez dur."

Elle le dévisagea. Elle pouvait sûrement faire quelque chose d'autre. N'importe quoi.

"Puis-je faire autre chose ?" Elle pouvait entendre la note de supplication dans sa voix.

"Non. Les punitions traditionnelles sont soit faciles, soit agréables pour vous", a-t-il simplement déclaré.

Elle souhaitait désespérément objecter, malheureusement son jugement était correct. Elle adorait travailler dur, physiquement et mentalement. Elle aimait aider les gens. Elle n'avait aucuns problèmes à écrire des lignes – c'était même devenu un moyen de méditation au final.

_Mais il lui offrait vingt-cinq points pour faire quoi ? - l'échange le plus déplacé et le plus personnel qu'elle ait jamais accepté ? Que devrait-elle faire dans ce cas pour récupérer la totalité des cinq cent points ? Voulait-elle seulement le savoir ? _

Hermione sentit l'angoisse se dessiner sur son visage et il semblait clairement apprécier le spectacle, ses yeux noirs brillant alors qu'il s'adossait sur son siège pour mieux l'observer. Si elle déclinait son offre, elle serait coincée avec un déficit de quatre cent quatre-vingt-quinze points, s'attirant une haine généralisée de la part de ses camarades pour le reste de son temps à passer à Poudlard. Si elle acceptait, elle devrait subir une chose atroce mais pour une durée limitée.

Lâchant un soupir tremblant, elle se saisit de l'attache de sa robe de sorcière.

"Où voulez-vous que je me mette ?"


End file.
